La estrella Narcissa
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Ch 1: La niña rubia observó atentamente el mapa estronómico. "Tía Walburga, ¿dónde está la estrella Narcissa?". Naturalmente, ni Bella ni Andy podrían dejar las cosas así. Ch 6: Andrómeda sonreía por sobre el pelo rubio, y años después, una noche en la oscuridad, podría jurar que había visto a Bellatrix llorar cuando Narcissa susurró "ahora sí podremos estar juntas para siempre".
1. Narcissa sin estrella

En las sombras, Bellatrix Black bostezaba de aburrimiento, tratando de ignorar las miradas de envidia que le lanzaba su padre a la tía Walburga. _"Tuvo un varón al primer intento"_ , pensó Bella. _"Su orgullo debe estar por los suelos, mejor andarse con cuidado"._ Lo último que deseaba era convertirse en el blanco de sus frustraciones por el nacimiento de ese mocoso llorón de Sirius.

Porque era mucho mejor ignorarlo que arriesgarse a encontrarse con su mirada. Aunque tampoco lograba prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo la tía Walburga sobre el dichoso árbol familiar (parecía ser su único tema de conversación, de todos modos). Andy no parecía tener mejor suerte que ella, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la postura derecha y los ojos abiertos. Otra vez con sueño.

- _Disimula mejor esa cara de sueño –_ susurró Bellatrix.

- _Estoy tratando._

- _Trata más duro, Andy. O te castigarán._

 _-Tengo sueño._

 _-Naciste con sueño. Al menos finge interés._

 _-¿Cómo tu?_

 _-Exactamente._

Nunca había logrado entender cómo Andy era capaz de tener sueño todo el tiempo. Ella podía dar fe de que siempre había sido así, hasta en la cuna, su hermanita sólo estaba despierta una hora y luego dormía todo el día. Bella era un capaz de estar corriendo y jugando todo el día sin cansarse, "un remolino de energía", como solía decir el abuelo.

Andrómeda hizo caso y puso más ahínco en fingir que no se caía de sueño y estar totalmente interesada en lo que decía la tía Walburga. Bellatrix quiso reírse de la cara graciosa que estaba poniendo, pero un sonido tan vulgar como una risa habría irritado a su padre y a su tía.

La única que parecía estar realmente prestando atención era Cissy, que con sus cuatro años ya demostraba más interés en los menesteres femeninos y las normas sociales que sus hermanas mayores. Observaba a su tía y al árbol familiar en la pared con fascinación pintada en su carita infantil. También había algunos mapas de astronomía que mostraban las estrellas, galaxias, planetas, asteroirdes, junto al árbol familiar.

-Y aquí estamos nosotros, la actual Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Como el cielo nocturno. Y por eso llevamos los nombres de los cuerpos celestes, pues nos elevamos sobre el resto de los mortales como las estrellas en el cielo.

Cissy observó atentamente. Reconoció de memoria varios nombres. Orión, Alphard, el asteroide Walburga. La estrella Sirius estaba marcada claramente en rojo, con motivo del reciente nacimiento de su pequeño primo. También encontró a sus hermanas, la estrella Bellatrix cercana a la galaxia Andrómeda. Cissy siguió buscando, pero había tantos nombres que no podía hallar el suyo.

-Tía Walburga, ¿dónde está la estrella Narcissa?- preguntó Cissy.

De golpe, las dos hermanas mayores prestaron atención, Andrómeda quedándose rígida y Bellatrix murmurando un " _mierda_ " que apenas pudo ocultar.

Walburga se molestó de ser interrumpida, aunque los buenos modales le impidieran demostrarlo. Y Cygnus Black III ocultó su molestia bebiendo de su vaso de whisky.

-No existe una estrella Narcissa, querida.

-¿Entonces soy una galaxia, como Andy?

" _Por favor, que cierre la boca, que cierre la boca, que no hable más, carajo, que no hable más"_ pensaban Bellatrix y Andrómeda.

-No Narcissa, es que cuando naciste dudábamos de que fueras una Black, así que no te nombramos como un cuerpo celeste.

" _MIERDA LA PUTA MADRE QUE LA RECONTRAMIL…"_

El rostro Cissy perdió la placidez.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, naturalmente teníamos nuestras dudas –prosiguió Walburga arreglándose los puños de la camisa. –Al fin y al cabo, no pareces una Black con ese pelo y esos ojos. Cygnus estuvo como loco hasta que comprobamos que sí eras suya, ¿verdad hermanito? ¿No hubiera sido una lástima si hubiera ocurrido lo contrario?

Cygnus Black III torció la boca, enojado porque su hermana, además de refregarle en la cara su carencia de hijos varones, ahora le recordaba ese mal episodio que había sufrido con Druella en el nacimiento de Narcissa. Luego tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y disculparse con su mujer por dudar de ella. Pero el bebé se veía demasiado Rosier, francés, libertina como los franceses. Si no se hubiera casado con una Rosier, quizás hubiera tenido varones. Por eso y para desquitarse de su mujer la había nombrado Narcissa, pues ni siquiera parecía una Black para tener un nombre Black.

-Como iba diciendo, aquí está mi pequeño Sirius, debajo de mi nombre y del de Orión…

Pero Cissy ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada en tratar de no romper a llorar.

" _Por favor que no llore, por favor que no llore, por favor que no llore"_

Bella y Andy dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al notar que Cissy se serenaba, logrando aguantar las lágrimas pero quedando muy, muy triste. Ni la tía Walburga ni su padre parecían notar el daño que habían causado en su hermana pequeña.

Andrómeda miró a Bellatrix, que le devolvió el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba imperceptiblemente los puños.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, hermana. Tu bebé querrá amamantar y ya hemos gastado suficiente de tu tiempo. Hasta la próxima.

Cygnus tomó distraídamente el brazo de Bella, Bella tomó la mano de Andy y Andy logró sujetar la de Cissy antes de salir los cuatro rápidamente afuera. Bella y Andy miraban de reojo a Cissy. Lloraba en silencio sin llamar la atención.

Naturalmente, ninguna de las dos podría dejar las cosas así.

* * *

 **N/A: Bellatrix tiene 8, Andrómeda 6 y Narcissa 4.**

 **Próxima actualización: Martes 9**


	2. Andrómeda, Bellatrix, y el telescopio

Andrómeda gruñó con frustración para ocultar el bostezo que escapó de su garganta. Bellatrix tenía razón, debería aprender a no desvelarse tan a menudo. Pero es que, en honor a la verdad, sólo en la noche era seguro leer esos libros de literatura muggle que tanto le gustaban. Andy deseaba estar leyendo en ese momento.

En su lugar, la niña pequeña estaba en el techo de la mansión Black, bajo una manta, observando el techo estrellado con el telescopio mágico que le había regalado su tío Alphard en su último cumpleaños. No podía decirse que la estuviera pasando bien. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, segura de que en algún momento sus padres la descubrirían, y entonces vendría _el castigo._ Pero Andrómeda tenía que intentarlo.

Estúpida tía Walburga.

Estúpidos padres, estúpidas costumbres purasangres, estúpidos nombres galácticos. ¿Por qué tenían que excluír a Cissy de esa estúpida costumbre familiar? Así podrían ser estúpidos todos juntos. Su padre no debería haberle negado a su hija menor un nombre como el del resto de la familia (pero para eso, el hombre debería haber sido prudente o al menos un poco amable, cosas que Andy sabía muy bien, no era). Narcissa era un bonito nombre, pensó Andy. Cissy tenía un bonito nombre. No se imaginaba que en lugar de "Bella, Andy y Cissy" fueran "Bella, Andy y Sirrah". Para nada.

Pero no era un nombre de estrella y ahora Cissy lo odiaría por culpa de su odiosa tía.

" _Pensar que el pequeño Sirius crecerá con Walburga como madre. Pobrecito"._

Sin embargo, la lástima a su primo se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Andrómeda intentó por todos los medios agacharse para no ser vista, con un creciente pánico en su pecho.

-Si estás intentando ocultarte, no lo haces muy bien.

Bellatrix caminó hasta su hermana menor y la observó con una mezcla de curiosidad, diversión, y reproche. Tenía puesto el pijama y su pelo se veía más negro y desarreglado que un gran borrón de tinta.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- susurró Andy, aliviada de que fuera su hermana y no su padre.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ despierta? Son casi las dos de la madrugada. Si normalmente tienes sueño, mañana serás un inferi –dijo Bella sentándose a su lado.

Inmediatamente, Andrómeda extendió la manta que tenía en sus hombros para cubrirlas a ambas. Bella estaba teniendo problemas para controlar que sus rizos no le taparan la cara.

-Cualquier día de estos voy a cortarme todo este tedioso pelo.

-Si hicieras eso, la gente volvería a confundirnos. Sabes que yo lo tengo corto por una razón.

-¿Para no eclipsar mi belleza? Lo sabía. Y no pongas esa cara, tienes suerte de ser tan bonita como yo. Aunque la desventaja es que nos parecemos a tía Walburga. Casi me da lástima el bebé – Bella tomó el telescopio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?

-Te hice la misma pregunta.

-Sí, pero tú primero, por favor.

Bellatrix frunció la boca y apartó la mirada.

-No podía dormir y fui a tu cuarto. Y como no estabas, salí a buscarte. Tu turno.

-Estoy buscando una estrella.

-¿Por qué estás buscando una estrella a las dos de la mañana? ¿Y cuál buscas?

-Una nueva.

Bella dejó el telescopio y miró a su hermana.

-Buscas una estrella nueva…

-…Para llamarla Narcissa.

Andy se rodeó con sus brazos, para mantener el calor.

-La estúpida de Walburga tiene el corazón tan negro que ni se dio cuenta de lo que le hizo a Cissy.

Bella se encogió de hombros. –Técnicamente, la culpa es de Padre.

-Da igual de quien sea la culpa. –Andy tomó el telescopio otra vez. –No pueden hacerle eso a Cissy. Tu y yo somos grandes y sabemos cómo son, pero Cissy es pequeña, y es quien más se esfuerza porque Padre y Madre la aprueben. Es injusto.

-¿Crees que descubriendo una estrella nueva las cosas cambiarán, Andy, en serio?

-Claro que no. –soltó el telescopio. –No para ellos, pero ellos no me importan.

-¿Y entonces?- Bellatrix comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Es por nosotras, Bella, por supuesto. –su hermana la miró. -¿Desde cuándo importa algo que no seamos nosotras tres? Pero tú eres Bellatrix, yo soy Andrómeda, y ella es _Narcissa._ Y sé que es una tontería, pero quiero ver el cielo y vernos a las tres, juntas, como debemos estar. Así que encontraré una estrella nueva y le pondré Narcissa.

En la oscuridad, Andy vio a Bella sonreír un poco.

-Sigo creyendo que es una tontería darle tanta importancia a un estúpido nombre.

-Y lo es, Bellatrix. Pero como no podemos cambiarle el nombre a Cissy, entonces, hay que encontrar una nueva estrella.

-"Si Merlín no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Merlín".

-Algo por el estilo.

Andrómeda siguió escrutando el cielo ansiosamente. Tener a Bella ahí era algo positivo, ahuyentaba el frío y el miedo a estar sola en la oscuridad.

-Sí sabes que encontrar una estrella desconocida con un telescopio para niños es casi imposible, ¿verdad?

-Con ese casi me basta.

Bella no dijo nada, pero supuso que si alguien podía hacerlo, era una Black, por supuesto. ¿Acaso los Black no lograban cosas que los demás no podían, como vivían diciendo todos en la familia? Y tampoco se le ocurría, por el momento, otra idea para que Cissy dejara de llorar. Sus murmullos se oían desde su cuarto. Ya había intentado que Cissy entrara en razón sobre lo tonto que era llorar por una estupidez ocurrida hace tanto tiempo, pero su hermana más pequeña asentía, le daba la razón, y luego volvía a llorar minutos después. No había forma y Bella no confiaba en su propia paciencia. Andy era mejor consolando.

Con el tiempo, Andrómeda fue sintiendo más y más pesados los párpados.

-Vamos a dormir. Mañana las estrellas seguirán en el mismo lugar.

Tenía tanto sueño que siguió a Bella sin discutir demasiado.

Lo que sí, le pidió dormir con ella esa noche. Le extrañó cuando Bella no se hizo rogar (usualmente le tomaba más tiempo convencerla, entre quejas y protestas falsas). En la cama, rodeó a su hermana con el brazo y sintió las cosquillas de su pelo rebelde.

De repente había sentido la necesidad de recordar que no estaba sola.

Bella también.


	3. Bellatrix, galletas, y poca paciencia

Dando un portazo a su puerta, Bellatrix entró a su cuarto.

 _"Me pregunto hasta dónde llegará mi paciencia. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano mataré a alguien"._

Preferiblemente, a la instructora de etiqueta. " ** _Siéntate derecha, Bellatrix. No comas tan rápido, Bellatrix. Modales más finos, Bellatrix. Eres peor que un sangresucia. No me obligues a hacerte un crucio."._** Vieja idiota. ¡Andrómeda derramó el té y no le dijo nada! Y Cissy, desde que la pútrida Walburga le dijo que no se veía ni nombraba como una Black, no había vuelto a demostrar interés en las clases de etiqueta… ni preguntarle con su vocecita si quería jugar… ni salía mucho de su cuarto… ni nada.

 _"A la instructora de pacotilla y a la tía Walburga. Y a Padre. Ninguno de ellos se comporta como debería comportarse un purasangre. Si los Black somos tan grandiosos, ¿por qué ellos son tan condenadamente intragables? Ya lo verán. No seré un varón, pero cuando sea mayor demostraré que soy mucho mejor que ellos. Realmente digna de mi sangre. ¡Una mujer guerrera no necesita sentarse derecha, tarados!"._

Pensar en eso le hizo pensar en Cissy, y en cuanto deseaba que volviera a ser… Cissy.

Había veces en las que sentía que estaba atrapada en un pozo negro, que se llenaría lentamente de odio, hasta que inevitablemente se ahogaría en él. Y que las únicas personas que podían hacer que bajara el odio de ese pozo eran sus hermanas menores, las únicas personas que le inspiraban amor.

 _"Soy mayor. Y si yo no cuido de Andy y de Cissy, ¿quién lo hará?"_

Bella bufó y buscó sus lápices y papel. Dibujar un rato siempre ayudaba a sobrellevar sus explosivas rabietas.

* * *

Cuando Bellatrix salió de su cuarto esa noche, fue en silencio al techo, donde sabía que encontraría a Andy. Rodó los ojos al percatarse de que la descuidada de su hermana había olvidado abrigarse. Y al parecer, también era demasiado perezosa para entrar de nuevo y hacerlo.

-Debería dejar que te resfriaras, pero como soy muy lista traje dos mantas.

-Um, gracias.

-¿Sin suerte?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-No, tampoco espero encontrarla pronto, al fin y al cabo, miles de personas buscan estrellas nuevas todas las noches. Pero tarde o temprano lo haré.

Bellatrix tenía firmes dudas, pero Andrómeda parecía estar esforzándose en encontrar esa nueva estrella. Nop, aquello no tenía probabilidades de acabar bien. ¿Debería hacérselo ver a Andy? Sería lo más prudente. ¿Serviría de algo? No. Y era más divertido pasar las noches en el techo que dando vueltas sin dormir en su cama.

Había discutido con Andy la posibilidad de buscar un asteroide o una galaxia. Pero los asteroides no emitían luz, y serían más difíciles de buscar en la oscuridad, sin agregar que probablemente ya estuvieran descubiertos todos los cercanos. Y las galaxias, aunque más numerosas, _necesariamente_ precisarían un telescopio más potente. Una estrella parecía ser la única opción posible.

Pero lamentablemente, las desgraciadas estrellas visibles estaban todas nombradas.

-¿Quieres una galleta?- preguntó Andy.

Bella notó que eran de chispas de chocolate. Con el buen ánimo que produce el azúcar, aceptó.

-La mía tiene seis chispas. ¿Y la tuya, Bella?

-Yo tengo siete. Gané. ¿Pero de dónde conseguiste las galletas?

-Se las pedí a Kreacher. ¿Sabías que los elfos domésticos pueden aparecerse a cualquier lugar, sin restricciones? Serán desagradables, pero son útiles.

-Quizás podrías pedirle a Kreacher que nos consiga una estrella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un poco menos enérgica de lo normal, Bella Black buscaba mapas astronómicos nuevos en la biblioteca de la sala. Las estrellas estaban a punto de cambiar con el cambio de estación, y necesitaría ubicarse en el nuevo cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

La vocecita infantil de Cissy atrajo su atención. Su hermanita se frotaba un ojo con cansancio, mientras la observaba curiosa con el otro.

-Nada, sólo busco algo interesante.

¿Se suponía que no debía decirle nada a Cissy? Parecía lo mejor, no quería crearle falsas esperanzas o que supiera de sus escapas nocturnas al techo (Cissy no se caracterizaba por ser una niña sutil, sus padres sin duda se enterarían).

-¿Por qué Andy y tú pasan tanto tiempo hablando en susurros? ¿Me están evitando?

-¿Qué?- Bella vio como Cissy parecía a punto de llorar. –¡Claro que no te estamos evitando! Qué idea absurda. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Desaparecen durante horas y no me quevan con ustedes.

-Es "llevan", Cissy.

-Desaparecen durante horas y no me llevan con ustedes. Creí que estaban molestas porque no tengo nombre de estrella… ni pelo oscuro… ni…

-Está bien, suficiente Cissy. –Bella se paró frente a ella e hizo que la mirara. –Ni a Andy ni a mí nos importa un carajo. No le hagas caso a la tía Walburga ni a Padre, porque Padre está molesto de no tener varones y Walburga lo molesta aún más. Simplemente ignóralos, ya te lo dije antes. Y ni Andy ni yo te rechazaríamos nunca, jamás, por algo tan tonto.

-Lo sé, p-pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Y-yo… yo quiero estar en el cielo también, con ustedes.

Cissy salió corriendo. Una vez más, Bella pensó que Andy era muchísimo mejor consolando.

* * *

 _"Ineptos. No hay otra respuesta, son unos ineptos. Comprendo que sean duros conmigo, al fin y al cabo tengo ocho años y soy casi una mujer, y también la heredera. Comprendo que sean duros con Andy, temen que se descarríe porque ya le han encontrado dos de esos libros muggle. Sólo es curiosidad infantil, una travesura, estoy segura de que pronto se aburrirá de ellos. ¿Pero alguien podría explicarme por qué demonios son tan duros con Narcissa? Casi preferiría que fuera la consentida. Maldita sea, no veo la hora de irme a Hogwarts"._

Bella casi maldijo en voz alta cuando el libro se atascó en el estante. De un furioso tirón lo sacó, pero el de al lado salió despedido también, cayendo al piso con un ruido sordo. _Mier…_

Bellatrix levantó el libro caído e inevitablemente leyó una página. Había un encabezado escrito en francés, en letras plateadas y elegantes que decía…

 _"¿Qué?"_

Lo leyó otra vez, sólo para estar segura de que no estaba leyendo mal la palabra francesa. Cuando estuvo segura, una sonrisa de lado le subió por el rostro hasta el fondo de su ser. Por fin parecía tener un poco de suerte. Aquello era sin duda la solución al problema.

* * *

 **N/A: Un agradecimiento a Wand y a Tsukihime Princess! Ahora ando sin internet así que la próxima actualización será probablemente el jueves 11**


	4. Andrómeda y Planes Arriesgados

En la habitación de paredes pastel de la Black del medio, Bellatrix hacía vanos intentos de controlar su emoción. Pero nunca lograba controlar sus emociones, así que se movía nerviosa y felizmente mientras observaba a su hermanita leer el libro. Una vez más, quiso reírse de lo graciosa que era su cara de concentración.

-No entiendo del todo lo que dice, pero capto la idea.

-¿No te parece una mejor idea que desvelarnos buscando estrellas?

Como para enfatizar sus palabras, Andrómeda bostezó.

-¿Pero no se necesita ser un mago muy poderoso para hacer algo así? ¡Ni siquiera estamos en Hogwarts aún!

-Andy, Andy, Andy, siempre con tan poca fe –Bella tomó el libro de regreso. –Nosotras somos Black. Podemos hacer lo que nos propongamos hacer. Y para crear estrellas fugaces no se necesitan hechizos, sólo dedicación, fuego de dragón, y… una piedra muy grande. Y una varita para lanzarla al espacio.

-Merlín, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir todo eso?

-Con paciencia, evitando a Padre y a Madre… y con elfos domésticos.

* * *

Andy no podía creer que había sido tan simple como decirle a Kreacher " _ve al mercado y consíguenos fuego de dragón, a nombre de Alphard Black"._ Había sido idea de Bella que lo compre a nombre de su tío. Al fin y al cabo, no se enteraría nunca, y si lo hacía, no se enojaría tanto como Padre si compraban fuego de dragón embotellado a su nombre. También le ordenaron enfáticamente a Kreacher que no le dijera nada a sus padres.

Bella sabía que si las cosas salían mal, Madre decapitaría al pobre Kreacher… y ellas recibirían unos buenos crucios, pero en su mente, la expectativa del éxito y de verdad _crear una pequeña estrella fugaz_ la emocionaba tanto que los peligros ocupaban sólo un rincón de su mente. Con Andy pasaba algo parecido, pero ella sentía más preocupación por el futuro del pobre Kreacher.

-Supongo que la clave será que simplemente Padre y Madre no se enteren. Es una suerte que Padre administre sus negocios él mismo, ¿no? –dijo Andy buscando esa piedra grande que necesitaban.

-Y que Madre no nos preste mucha atención.

-¡Vivan las radionovelas!

Tanto Andy como Bella habían pasado toda la mañana jugando con Cissy a que eran princesas encantadas. No era el juego más divertido del mundo, pero si hacía que Cissy se sintiera mejor…

Llegado determinado momento, después de un incómodo almuerzo donde ni Bellatrix ni Andrómeda se atrevieron a mirar a sus padres por miedo a que de alguna manera descubrieran sus planes, Cissy preguntó felizmente si podían volver a jugar a las princesas. Andrómeda, previendo que la paciencia de Bella estaba llegando a _cero,_ le propuso a Cissy lo siguiente: ella escribiría una pequeña obra de teatro sobre las princesas, y luego la actuarían. Aquello resolvió los problemas de un plumazo: mantendría ocupada y feliz a Cissy, y les daría tiempo a ellas para buscar la "utilería de la obra".

-Princesas –bufó Bella pateando una rama. –De todos los juegos, ¿por qué siempre a las princesas?

-Quizás por los vestidos bonitos y las fiestas de té.

-¡La próxima vez, jugaremos a las Amazonas! ¡Con espadas, escudos, y guerras! Pido ser la Reina Hipólita. Tu puedes ser la General Phillipus.

-Bella, Cissy no querrá jugar si no hay princesas.

-Bien, que ella sea la princesa Diana.

-Esa es una princesa guerrera…

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

-Las princesas guerreras no usan vestidos, Bella.

Ambas hermanas siguieron caminando por el pequeño bosque. Se lo conocían bastante bien, al ser su lugar favorito de juegos, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Por lo que Andy marcaba los árboles al pasar con una tiza blanca.

Cada vez que Bella encontraba una piedra muy grande, la marcaba con la tiza de su hermana, para encontrarla de nuevo al volver. Pero ninguna la satisfacía lo suficiente. Una estrella fugaz que diera vueltas alrededor del espacio debía de ser gigante, no sólo grande.

Con el tiempo jugándoles en contra, Andrómeda dijo que deberían regresar antes de que Madre notara su ausencia, pero Bellatrix insistió en caminar cinco minutos más. Su instinto le decía que lo que buscaban estaba cerca, y su instinto nunca le mentía.

Se vieron recompensadas al llegar a un claro donde la luz del sol era abrumadora. Una parte del bosque donde no recordaban haber estado antes. Y la sorpresa fue grande al encontrar una piedra enorme, mayor que ellas dos juntas, en medio de la hierba. La piedra tenía grafitis rojos y blancos en toda su superficie. Y fue entonces cuando Andy supo por qué nunca habían estado en esta parte del bosquecillo: estaba próximo a un pueblo muggle.

-…¿Crees que notarán si usamos esta piedra, Bellatrix?

-…Los muggles son tontos, pero si vienen aquí muy seguido, seguro notarán si desaparece.

-…¿Te importa?

-…En lo más mínimo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, bien temprano para que no la descubrieran, Bella buscó algunos manuales de francés para entender mejor las instrucciones del libro. Acto seguido se coló en la habitación de Andy, y luego de un par de almohadazos y amenazas para despertarla, ambas hermanas repasaron los pasos a seguir para que el fuego mágico, al combinarse con la gran piedra, pudiera resultar en una estrella fugaz.

-Necesitaremos sogas, muchas sogas. También una manera de efectuar el hechizo para ponerla en órbita. Demonios, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso si ni siquiera tenemos una varita?- Andrómeda cerró bruscamente el libro, levantando una nubecita de polvo.

-Supongo que tendremos que usar la varita de Madre.

-Pero Bella, se dará cuenta –dijo Andy repentinamente blanca.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio y comenzó a sacudir el pie, señal de que su cabecita intentaba encontrar la solución adecuada.

-No, no se dará cuenta. Porque lo haremos esta noche, mientras duerme. Y luego devolveremos la varita y haremos como que no pasó nada.

* * *

Esa noche, Andy estuvo a punto de echarse atrás en todo y decidir que Cissy estaría perfectamente bien con el tiempo, pero no lo hizo. No quería que Bella creyera que era una cobarde.

Así que en la oscuridad, la puerta del cuarto de Druella se abrió silenciosamente. Andy estaba segura de que en su joven vida, jamás había tenido tanto miedo. Oh, el castigo que se llevaría si su madre la atrapaba. Caminando con las puntas de los pies, se acercó sigilosamente a la cama.

Naturalmente, la varita estaba en ese bonito porta-varitas que le habían regalado los primos Rosier para su cumpleaños. De pino, con corazón de pluma de arpía. Andy siempre había querido practicar con la varita, pero su madre les tenía _muy prohibido_ tocarla.

" _Claro. Eso significa que estoy **muy muerta."**_

Su madre roncaba suavemente, bajo sus sábanas de seda sueca. Las pupilas de Andy se dilataron en la escasa luz. Tomó la varita de la mesa y salió tratando de ser rápida y silenciosa.

 _"Oh estoy tan muerta, tan muerta, tan muerta muerta muerta."_

Encontró a Bella a mitad del pasillo, donde la había dejado. Estaba vigilando hacia el cuarto de Padre. Al verla venir, su hermana mayor la tomó de la mano para no perderse en la oscuridad.

-¿Ahora qué?- susurró Andy.

-Ahora, nos apuramos. Es una suerte que la luna esté muy luminosa hoy.

Acto seguido, Bella abrió muy despacio la ventana, y ambas hermanas salieron de su casa hacia el bosque.


	5. Bellatrix, Andrómeda, y grave insomnia

Sí, estaba aterrada. Pero tenía que admitir que también estaba muy excitada.

Su mano no había soltado la de Bella en ningún momento, y en la otra, temblaba la varita de Madre. Andrómeda había visto en un libro el hechizo _lumus,_ para iluminar en la oscuridad. Pero no era realmente necesario. Su hermana mayor tenía razón, había una luna llena muy luminosa esa noche.

-Luna llena. Podríamos ser devoradas por algún hombre lobo –Bella sonrió de lado.

 _Otra vez con sus chistecitos, está intentando asustarme,_ pensó Andy mientras imágenes de temibles hombros lobos devoradores de niños invadían su mente. Pero no demostraría miedo ante Bellatrix.

-Sería peor para ti, hermana mayor. Los hombres lobos siempre se comen al más grande. Mientras te comieran, yo tendría tiempo para correr.

-Y entonces Madre te mataría por robar su varita, salir de noche, y dejarme morir. En ese orden de importancia –Bella levantó las cejas, sarcástica y burlona.

-Ahm… creo que prefiero al hombre lobo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. De vez en cuando, Andy miraba a Bella. Bella no parecía tener miedo, solo estar ansiosa porque sus planes funcionaran. Bella nunca parecía tener miedo de nada. Andy desearía saber cómo lo lograba.

-Sabia decisión.

* * *

Bella sacó las sogas de la mochila. Eran gruesas, y parecían no tener fin a medida que salían todas de la mochila. En la oscuridad, a Andy le recordaron a las serpientes de Salazar Slytherin,

Andy y Bella tomaron las sogas y comenzaron a rodear toda la piedra gigante con ellas. Para llegar a la parte de arriba, la niña menor tuvo que pararse en los hombros de su hermana. Bella no estuvo particularmente feliz por eso, pero no protestó. La otra alternativa era hacer un Wingardium Leviosa con Andy, y no era lo mismo que se cayera la piedra a que se le cayera su hermanita.

Cuando la gran roca estuvo rodeada con la soga, Andy le dio la varita a su hermana y tomó el fuego de dragón. Bella apuntó la varita a la piedra, donde Andy abría el frasquito.

-No te vayas a derramar eso en ti misma, Andy, por Merlín.

-No lo haré.

-A la una…

-A las dos…

-¡Y a las tres!

Andrómeda lanzó el contenido del frasquito a la piedra rodeada de soga. Tuvo apenas medio segundo para apartarse, antes de que el fuego verde se expandiera por la soga, rugiendo con furia. Frenéticamente, corrió junto a su hermana. El fuego envolvió toda la piedra con rapidez, rugiendo brillante e iluminando la noche.

-Ahora, sólo un paso más.

-Vamos Bella, tu puedes hacerlo.

Su hermana sólo sonrió en el calor del fuego. Con una nueva expresión de concentración, apuntó a la roca son la muñeca firme, como había estado practicando durante horas, y dijo bien firme _Wingardium Leviosa._ Al estar nerviosa (aunque nunca lo admitiría), el hechizo no le salió bien a la primera. Se necesitaron tres intentos más para que la roca en llamas quedara suspendida en el aire, y cuatro para que el hechizo no se rompiera y cayera. Al final, y para su satisfacción, Bella hacía levitar la roca en llamas a un metro del suelo. Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a hacerla ascender más.

Por un momento, Andy tuvo la horrible sensación de que el hechizo se rompería y la roca les caería encima para aplastarlas. O peor, que caería en el pueblo muggle, donde el Ministerio sabría que habían expuesto la magia a los muggle y se lo dirían a sus padres y ellos no se conformarían con unos crucios sino que directamente les harían unos _Avadas_ …

-Andy, no puedo concentrarme contigo hiperventilando en mi oído.

-Lo siento.

La _estrella_ siguió subiendo y subiendo, hasta que ya no fue más que un puntito en la noche, cada vez menos oscura. Una vez que ya casi no podían verla, Bella se puso firme en sus pies, tiró el brazo de la varita hacia atrás, como si estuviera por lanzar una piedra, y con fuerza lo impulsó hacia adelante.

La estrella salió despedida.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la casa, la luz de la mañana ya empezaba a clarear, por lo que apuraron el paso. Padre siempre se despertaba temprano sin importar el día, y los elfos domésticos siempre empezaban a trabajar al amanecer.

Andrómeda se quedó en el pasillo mientras Bella entraba silenciosamente al cuarto de Madre, con la intención de devolver la varita. Era lo último que faltaba para lograr salir indemnes de su pequeña aventura. La Black de pelo negro contuvo el aliento mientras dejaba la varita en ese soso porta-varitas, regalo de los primos Rosier. Pero no tuvo la suerte de su hermana, y su pie chocó con la pata de la mecedora al volverse.

El ruido hizo que Druella abriera los ojos.

Hubo un momento de puro terror en que Bella casi echó a correr. Pero se obligó a quedarse quieta. Si corría, Madre seguramente saldría de la cama tras ella. Más irritada. Y Andy estaba aún en el pasillo.

-Bellatrix, ¿qué estás haciendo despierta a las cinco de la mañana?

-He tenido una pesadilla –mintió rápidamente. -¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado. El labio de Madre se sacudió ligeramente. _Oh, mierda._

-Bellatrix Druella Black, creía que tenías bien claro que este comportamiento no es digno de una señorita bien educada. ¡Son las cinco de la mañana, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Vuelve a tu cuarto en este instante y no vuelvas a ser tan impertinente!

-L-lo siento.

Bellatrix salió lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Andy abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, cerrándola con un click. Se moría de sueño. Pero también estaba asustada por lo que había oído en el pasillo. Sólo podía agradecer a Merlín que Madre no hubiera pescado a Bella con las manos en la varita.

Ella suspiró y se quitó los zapatos. Se metió bajo las mantas de su hermana, quien se movió un poco para dejarle espacio. Luego volvió a tomar su mano. Bella se veía seria, lo cual parecía una aberración, algo incorrecto. Bella nunca estaba seria.

-Bueno, hubiera sido tonto creer que no tendríamos complicaciones –suspiró al final.

-Pero lo logramos- la niña menor sonrió.

-Sí, lo logramos. No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Cissy. –Bella se contagió de la sonrisa inocente en el rostro de su hermana. –Andy.

-¿Qué?

-Abrázame.

Andrómeda la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo cosquillas en la nariz gracias a los rulos. Y en esa posición, no tardaron en quedarse dormidas.


	6. Narcissa, estrellas, galaxias, y cometas

Narcissa arrugó la nariz cuando el bebé tiró de su pelo. Su primo Sirius sólo tenía un mes y ya poseía la suficiente fuerza para lastimarla al jalar de su cabello. Iba a ser un chico fuerte, sin duda. Con firmeza pero también con cariño, Cissy alejó su pelo del bebé.

Estaban todos almorzando en Grimmauld Place, reunidos para agasajar al tío Alphard en su cumpleaños. Él se veía muy contento. De hecho, todos parecían un poco más contentos de lo habitual, hasta sus padres y tía Walburga. Y sus hermanas también habían estado más contentas últimamente. Esperaba que el buen humor les durara un buen rato. Cuando estaba de buen humor, Madre le compraba vestidos nuevos, hermosos de colores claros. Y cuando Bella estaba de buen humor, era posible convencerla de jugar a las princesas.

-Tengo que decirles algo muy importante- declaró el tío Alphard dejando la copa de vino miel.

-¿Por fin has decidido cumplir con tu deber y casarte?- dijo Walburga.

-Aún no, Walby querida- ante las palabras de Alphard, Cissy vio de reojo a Bella haciendo una mueca graciosa. También a Andy tratando de no reír. –Hace unos días, un amigo mío que es astrónomo descubrió una especie de cometa enano nunca antes visto. Es muy pequeño, en realidad. Calculan que la roca tendrá sólo dos metros de alto. Dice que están todos como locos, porque nadie tiene idea de dónde salió. Druella, ¿no existía un hechizo francés para crear cometas?

-Sí, existe, aunque no es muy conocido- respondió Madre. –Creo que debe estar en alguno de esos libros viejos que traje cuando me casé. Si tuviera tiempo de buscarlo, seguramente lo comprobaría.

-Por increíble que parezca, los franceses hicieron algo bueno –murmuró Cygnus.

Su hermano rápidamente volvió a hablar. –Lo compré.

Orión soltó el tenedor de una manera que su esposa reprobaría. -¿Lo compraste, primo? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es estupendo! ¿No había Phineas Nigellus comprado un cometa también?

-Asteroide, querido –murmuró su esposa.

-Y cabe la casualidad, de que mañana en la noche será visible, durante unos segundos a las 3:23 de la madrugada. Yo pienso verlo, aunque probablemente al día siguiente sea un inferi. Pero perdonadme, he divagado. Lo compré y ahora necesito ponerle un nombre. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Phineas sería un nombre adecuado para…

-Narcissa –dijeron al unísono Bellatrix y Andrómeda, interrumpiendo a su tía.

Al principio, Cissy creyó que le estaban hablando a ella, pero sus hermanas miraban sonrientes al tío Alphard, ignorando todo lo demás. Cissy también notó que su tío sonreía de lado. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Sus hermanas le estaban pidiendo al tío que nombrara "Narcissa" al cometa?

Walburga arrugó un poco la nariz. –Creo, sobrinas, que un miembro más importante de nuestra familia debería ser el nombre del cometa.

-No tía, se debe llamar Narcissa –Bella sonrió. -La familia Black toma el nombre de cuerpos celestes, como tú dijiste. Le debemos a Cissy su nombre en el cielo. ¿Verdad, Andy?

-Verdad. ¿No es cierto, Cissy?

-Yo… -Narcissa parpadeó un par de veces, para luego sonreír con el calor del sol. -¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Por favor, tío Alphard! ¡Ponle mi nombre al cometa! ¡Por favooor!

Su tío sonrió también. –Bueno, sobrina, si me lo pides con esos ojos, ¿cómo decirte que no?

La tía Walburga protestó un poco, por supuesto, pero Cissy no prestó atención. Tampoco apenas prestó atención al ceño fruncido de su madre, ligeramente reprendiéndola por actuar tan infantil, aunque también parecía complacida de que Walburga no se hubiera salido con la suya. Su padre miraba encantado a su hermana desperdiciar argumentos. Y las propias hermanas de Cissy, le guiñaron un ojo mientras seguían comiendo en silencio.

 _Un cometa, tengo un cometa. ¡Tengo un cometa!_

Se limpió una lágrima feliz antes de que alguien la viera.

* * *

Cissy tenía frío en la planta de sus pies, en su cuidadoso plan no había logrado encontrar sus pantuflas. Y por temor a perder demasiado tiempo, había decidido que no era tan importante un poco de frío.

No podía negar que tenía miedo y se sentía un poco culpable. Sus padres les tenían prohibido desvelarse de noche. Se sentirían muy decepcionados si la atrapaban despierta, tratando de entrar al cuarto de Bella. _Será sólo por esta vez, nunca más,_ pensó Cissy. _Bueno, a no ser que el cometa vuelva a ser visible próximamente. Sólo en esos momentos._

¿Cómo convencería a Bella y a Andy de salir a ver su cometa con ella? Tendría que tratar de ser bastante convincente. No podía ver su cometa si no estaba con sus hermanas. _Quizás podría prometerle a Bella darle mi postre por una semana. ¿Pero cómo lograré que Andy salga de la cama? Ya es difícil despertarla en las mañanas…_

Cissy entró al oscuro cuarto de su hermana. Como siempre, Bella estaba desparramada por toda su cama, con las sábanas revueltas. Era inquieta hasta cuando dormía.

- _Bella._

Cissy intentó moverla un poco.

- _Bella, despierta. Bella._

-Mmm… ¿qué quieres, Cissy?

-Mi cometa está a punto de pasar. ¿Puedes verlo conmigo?

Bellatrix despertó y sonrió a su hermanita. Pero en la oscuridad, Cissy notó que no era su habitual sonrisa burlona. De verdad estaba feliz.

-¿Tratas de decirme, Narcissa Black, que quieres desobedecer las normas del decoro que todas las señoritas deberían seguir?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… _¡Sólo por esta vez! ¡Por favor, sólo esta vez!_

-Bueno, está bien. Ve a despertar a Andy, y no hagas ruido –dijo Bellatrix saliendo de la cama.

Cissy no podía creer que no había necesitado ofrecerle sus postres. Antes de que cambiara de opinión, Cissy salió a buscar a Andy.

* * *

- _Andrómeda, despierta._

Silencio.

- _Andy, despierta. ¡Vamos a ver mi cometa! ¡Luego puedes volver a dormir!_

Más silencio.

Cissy tiró la manta.

Andy sólo abrazó la almohada.

Y fue entonces, más o menos, cuando Narcissa Black perdió la paciencia y comenzó a saltar en la cama de su hermana, susurrando _despierta, despierta, despierta._

Con un movimiento rápido y un sonido seco, Andy tomó a su hermanita por sorpresa y la rodeó en un abrazo mortal.

-Bueno, vamos a ver esa estrella fugaz–susurró sonriendo.

* * *

Cissy casi temblaba de la emoción cuando llegaron al techo, donde Bella estaba sentada y cruzada de piernas. La niña rubia se sentó en medio de sus hermanas y desplegó la manta. No dejaba de susurrar lo emocionada que estaba, aunque también bostezaba de cansancio. Pero no le importaba lo suficiente.

Hasta las 3:20, estuvieron hablando en susurros. Cissy le había pedido a su hermana mayor que le inventara una historia, para pasar el rato. Bella siempre contaba buenas historias, aunque casi nunca tenían princesas. Cissy escuchó sonriente un cuento sobre tres mariposas. La mariposa menor había nacido sin alas, por lo que las dos mayores emprendían un viaje para conseguirle esas alas que le habían sido negada a la pequeña mariposa. A mitad del cuento, terminaron recostadas en el techo, un poco incómodas por el piso duro, pero con la vista espectacular del cielo.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Falta mucho? ¿Dijo el tío Alphard 3:23, verdad? ¿Y si se equivocó?

-Despacio, Cissy. No falta mucho –susurró Andrómeda ahogando un bostezo.

Pasaron los tres minutos más largos de su corta vida cuando, de repente, lo vio. Era pequeñísimo, pero resaltaba a lo lejos por su fulgor verde. Apareció por sobre la cabeza de Bella y fue en picada.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí está! ¡Y es verde, verde!

-¡Shhhh!- le reprendieron sus hermanas.

-¡Mi cometa es verde!- dijo más bajo pero no menos emocionada. -¿Pueden los cometas ser verdes?

-El tuyo sí, porque serás Slytherin- susurró Andrómeda.

-También es enano como tú –Bella le dio un ligero codazo.

El cometa ya estaba casi a mitad del cielo. Narcissa recordaría toda su vida lo que sintió esa noche, con cuatro años, viendo con su familia un cometa que era suyo, que llevaba _su nombre._ Un sentimiento infinito, como si pudiera extender la mano y sentirse a sí misma volar por el firmamento. Como si nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarla. Como si fuera invencible y pudiera proteger la pureza de sus almas para siempre.

Como dijo el tío Alphard, el cometa no se quedó mucho tiempo. Pero cada segundo fue de una felicidad indescriptible para la menor de las Black. Cissy se quedó mucho tiempo sin decir una palabra, con una sonrisa gravada en piedra, con los ojos brillantes escrutando el infinito.

-Habrá que preguntarle al tío Alphard cuando volverá a aparecer- susurró Andy detrás de Cissy.

Cuando la pequeña rubia se volteó, sus hermanas se estaban abrazando. Pero no miraban el cielo, la miraban a ella con sonrisas en sus caras.

-¿Qué?

-Nada enana, nada –y ambas tiraron de ella para sumarla al abrazo.

Andrómeda sonreía por sobre el pelo rubio, y años después, una noche en la oscuridad, podría jurar que había visto a Bellatrix llorar cuando Narcissa susurró " _ahora sí podremos estar juntas para siempre"._

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, ha sido divertido. Y he acabado justo a tiempo, pues mañana empieza la universidad (help me). Este fic nació de una necesidad quemante de ver algo feliz de las Hermanas Black. He leído muchísimos fics hermosos, pero todos son... angustiosos xD.** **Por eso quise hacer uno feliz.**

 **Yo, personalmente, lo considero un UA donde no se fue todo al carajo entre ellas gracias a la pureza de la sangre (hay que admitirlo, Ted Tonks le mueve el piso a cualquiera, no fue culpa de Andy) y gracias a Voldemort (sorry fans Bellamort, i just... can't).**

 **Mi plan original era hacer un UA donde las tres, de adultas, volvían a ver el cometa juntas con la pequeña Dora y bebé Draco. Quizás lo haga la próxima vez. Si consideran esa idea, este fic sería un recuerdo de la infancia, por lo que tiene un final feliz UA perfecto y fluffy y ahhhhhy soy una blanda de corazón.**

 **Un beso a todos los reviewers, followers, y favorites. Gracias chicos!**

 **Beshito.**

 **Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**


End file.
